


Heaven Forsaken

by hukluban



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A Lot of Death, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, a lot of killing, but therell still be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hukluban/pseuds/hukluban
Summary: Seungcheol meets the most striking boy he's ever seen during a rescue mission and soon enough, he's surrounded by corpses.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Heaven Forsaken

Seungcheol hated funerals. An irony, to be honest, as his career places him in a position where it’s inevitable to see people die, to see his colleagues die. He’s someone who constantly deals with death, even from a very young age, and yet he hated funerals. 

He hates how superficial it is. How people put other people on a pedestal once they're dead and how they only seemed to remember the good memories. Even when a bloody dictator dies, their funerals are attended by people who sing praises, no matter how evil the person. It leaves a bitter taste on his mouth, how pretentious funerals are. But ultimately, Seungcheol hated why funerals have to happen in the first place. More than funerals, Seungcheol hated death. A really big irony.

He stares at the funeral from far away. He can only see a small glimpse of the coffin inside but the deceased’s picture is displayed outside, and even at the distance, he could feel it staring daggers at him. Several of his colleagues, the ones still alive, were grouped outside, having their own conversations. Maybe sharing their own stories about the deceased, Seungcheol guesses. There’s a tug of desire to get close, to talk to them again,  _ one last time _ , but he wrestles those emotions away. 

Seungcheol feels a presence beside him and a warmth engulfs his hand. He squeezes the hand of the boy who may as well be the love of his life as he continues to gaze on the funeral in front of him. The love of his life squeezes back. “Cheol…”

Seungcheol purses his lips and then lets out a sigh. He looks at the love of his life and smiles when he sees him looking up at him with worry evident on his face. Seungcheol shakes his head. He tries to muster all the love and fondness he has for this boy and hopes that his eyes were reflecting his feelings. He hopes that he can see it. The love of his life gives him a smile, and Seungcheol knows that he understood. 

“Let’s go, Jihoon.”


End file.
